The Medjai
by wolf-shinigami
Summary: Xander meets a certain Desert Gaurdian. SLASH CROSSOVER


DISCLAIMER!! I OWN NOTHING, I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY AND I OWN NEITHER THE BUFFY VERSE NOR THE MUMMY VERSE!

AN: This once again a fiction to go with a fanart by TexasAries! Here is the link:

/Story-12159-55/TexasAries+Xander+s+Loving+Faces.htm

Hope you enjoy it!!

The Medjai's bed Slave

Chapter 1: A what?!

Xander groaned as he tried to sit up, only to find that he was chained down. He squirmed and found that he was chained, naked, to a silk covered bed. He groaned 'what happened?' he thought. 'The last thing I remember is Willow saying she was sending me…. Somewhere,' He couldn't seem to remember where Willow had said she was sending him. Not that it mattered now, now he was chained to something and he could hear someone coming towards wherever he was being held.

He lay still, pretending to be asleep, when the door opened spilling hot air and sunlight into the room. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the conversation that was going on.

"You say you found him in the middle of the desert, naked?" One voice asked as he stared at the boy who lay strapped to one of the spare beds, pretending to be asleep. 'Well it will be easier to inform him what will happen to him.' He thought as he stared at the pale man.

"Yes," The other man said as he too turned to stare at the pretty boy. "He was just lying among the dunes."

The first man just nodded. "Well, I guess we can give him too Ardeth." He smiled slightly when he saw the man stiffen and heard his breath speed up.

The second man, not noticing anything, looked troubled. "I was thinking he should go to Lokna." The first man just shook his head, "Ardeth has a more lonely duty, and I think he deserves a bed slave."

'Bed Slave!' Xander thought as he started too struggled against his bounds, his struggles alerting the two men that he was awake.

He stilled when he felt a hand on his bare ankle. "Be still." The second voice he had heard demanded, his hand tightening on Xanders ankle. Xander grit his teeth but obeyed and stopped moving.

The second voice smirked and turned to the first, opening his mouth to argue. The first voice held up a hand to stall any argument, "Don't say anything. I have decided he will go to Ardeth, and that is final." The second voice growled and left, the first turned to the still stiff boy on the bed. "Don't worry," He said, resting a hand on the ankle the other man had. "Ardeth will take care of you." He left with one last look at the still bound boy.

Xander groaned when both the men had left. He calmed slightly, until he realized, the first voice had put some piece of jewelry on his ankle. He opened his eyes and saw a thin gold chain with tiny bells wrapped around his ankle. He growled and shut his eyes again. 'This is just great!' He thought shaking his head as though that would make everything go away.

Xander didn't know how much time had passed from when he found out he was to be someone's bed slave, and the time the first voice, as he had dubbed the man, returned to unchain him. He sighed in resignation when he was soon bound on his knees with his hands behind his back and his ankles tied to his wrists. He blinked slightly when he was blind folded, he whimpered when he felt a gag being place in his gasping mouth.

A few minutes later, he thought though he couldn't be sure, he could feel the sun on his still bare flesh, only to feel silk slide over his skin and something put on his head. He groaned in resignation when he felt ropes further tying him to whatever it was they putting him on. He sighed when he heard First Voice chuckling slightly.

"Don't worry my boy; soon you will be safe with Ardeth."

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Xander thought, a bit morose, as whatever he was tied to start moving. He bit back a moan as his slightly covered prick rubbed against the leathery thing he was sitting on.

About half way through their journey, Xander fell asleep. He jolted awake a few hours later when he was taken off his rides back. He squirmed a bit in the arms that where carrying him, only to quiet when he felt a sharp pinch on his leg. He started counting, when he reached 50 he was put down, still kneeling, on something made of silk, he could feel pillows lying next to him, so he assumed he was on a bed.

He whimpered softly when the thing on his head and the thing wrapped around him where taken off, leaving him once again bare to the world. He groaned in disappointment when the blindfold was left on. He heard a tent flap open, then close, with a sigh he settle back as much as he could while still being tied as he was.

Xander wondered just how long he had been sitting there when he started to smell something sweet. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep. He jerked awake when he heard someone approaching where he was bound. He jumped when he felt a hand stroking his bare nipples only to groan when the mysterious person pinched the pebbled nieces of flesh.

"A sensitive beauty, aren't you?" A male voice asked. Xander just groaned and whimpered as the man started kissing and nibbling on his neck. He jumped when a hand wrapped itself around his stiff member. He bit into the gag as his body started to respond to the talented hand.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Xander thought as he became closer to climaxing. He was about to cum when he felt a ring surround his aching staff. He groaned and bucked, begging for release. He bit his lip when he heard a chuckle and the hand that was still playing with his nipples came up and removed the cloth covering his eyes.

Xander blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust. He was in a tent that was lit by two candles, placed at the entrance. He blinked when he noticed it was night out. He turned his attention to the man standing nearby watching him, he assumed was Ardeth. The man was tall, about 6' 3", he had a body that had the bound boy whimpering at the look of it, all dark, smooth skin covered muscle. 'Even if I wasn't bound I would still love to have this man fuck me.' Xander thought, a moan escaping his parched throat.

Ardeth must have seen his desire and his discomfort; he moved to Xander and spoke softly, "If you promise to be good, I'll remove you gag." Xander just nodded, licking his lips when the gag was removed. With a small smile at the boy, Ardeth left, only to return a few moments later with a glass of water. Xander sipped it gratefully, wiggling a bit to ease the pain forming around his bound prick. He whimpered and looked at the man pleadingly, before he could whisper a word Ardeth had claimed his un-gagged mouth in a rough kiss.

Ardeth could stop the pleasure rushing through his body as he kissed his new bed slave. At first he had been apprehensive about the boy the tribal elders had brought to him, but when he saw the bound boy on his bed, asleep because of the herbs the elders had lit, he just knew he would keep the boy, even if he had to keep him tied to his bed.

Ardeth broke the kiss reluctantly; with a growl he bit the exposed flesh of the boy's neck. He groaned in pleasure at the noises the boy was making, if he kept that up he just knew he would be fucking the boy before the much time had passed.

Xander grunted as the man playing with his body bit at his neck, he was going to have a very large bruise there when the man was done. He whimpered as Ardeth started trailing his hands over his, bare and bound body. He was so lost in the feeling of one ghosting over his prick and balls that he didn't notice where the other one was going, he hadn't even notice being retied; now the only tie was the one around his wrists keeping his hands behind his back, that is until it started pressing into his virgin entrance. His gasp of surprise was interrupted by the strong mans lips once more claiming his in a kiss.

Ardeth, taking advantage of the gasp, moaned as he slipped his tongue into the beautiful boys' mouth. He groaned at the taste, a mixture of chocolate, crisp spring water, and the heat of the desert. 'This boy tastes simply delicious,' Ardeth thought, adding another finger in the boys tight, hot hole, he couldn't wait to slip his own straining erection into the sweet treasure.

Xander couldn't think straight. With every thrust the fingers grazed his sweet spot just enough to send sparks through his body, but not enough to get him off, not that he could with that stupid ring choking his prick. He half screamed when three fingers where pushed into him. Even bound as he was he couldn't help but beg and plead for more as he bucked into the hard body slowly pushing him down.

Ardeth broke the kiss with a gasp and stood, taking his fingers out of the begging boy. "You beg so prettily my boy," Ardeth said, looking down at the bound boy, who just spread his legs with a whimpered "please." Ardeth licked his lips at the lovely display; his pale flesh glistened in candlelight, his eyes glazed with lust. While he couldn't understand why the boy didn't fight more, almost all bed slaves do at first, he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. With a small smirk he went over to a special chest the village elder had left, grabbing what he wanted he turned around, keeping the item behind his back, he made his way to the wriggling boy.

Xander watched as the man he was quickly becoming addicted to go over to a chest he hadn't seen before. He growled and started moving, trying to get some relief to his aching groin. No such luck. He kept wriggling until he felt something grazing over his most intimate place. He froze and started panting as it forced its way into him, a dildo, and a big ridged dildo by the feel of it. He whimpered and opened his mouth only to have two fingers stuffed into his mouth and down his throat. With a groan he started sucking on the long, strong digits, completely ignoring the thing that was now all the way up his ass.

Ardeth watched, amazed, as the 7 inch ridged dildo made its way into the lovely hole. When he saw the kiss swollen mouth open he just had to fill it. He pushed two of his fingers into the gaping mouth, moaning when the boy started sucking on them. With a groan he started to move the toy, delighting in the noises the boy made.

Xander couldn't help the small sounds coming from him as he felt the ridges of the toy push over his prostate. He whimpered out a plea when the man took his fingers out of his mouth. A gasp escaped when Ardeth shoved to the toy in forcefully. He didn't notice what was going on until he found himself on his knees with Ardeths, now bare, cock playing along his mouth.

Xander moaned at the size of the staff in front of him. It had to be at least 8 ½ inches long and 3 inches wide! With a groan of want he swallowed almost half of it before gagging. He backed off a little and started sucking and licking the man moaning and gasping above him. Xander swallowed about 6 inches when he tried to gasp in surprise. The dildo in his ass was vibrating! He turned his lust glazed eyes up to look at the man, only to groan when he saw the remote in his hand. It was on its lowest setting.

Ardeth groaned as his new bed slave sucked obediently on his cock. With a small smile he pulled the remote out of his pocket and turned it on low, only to cry out as the boy swallowed more of his cock. He buried his hands into the mess of brown hair and started fucking the lovely mouth, turning the vibrator on high. After a few minutes of dizzying pleasure Ardeth was getting close to his end. With a groan he pulled the boy off his manhood and gave him a choice.

"Either I can cum in your mouth and watch as you play with yourself," He gasped out, loving the moans that fell from the freshly fucked lips. "Or I can take you on my bed, Hard. It is your choice."

Xander didn't need to think about it for long. Even though he had been taken against his will he found he didn't really mind the thought of being this man's bed slave, in fact he was rather looking forward to the rest of his time with this man. If he ever saw Willow again he would have to thank her! With a raspy whispered "Bed," Xander found himself tossed onto the bed he had occupied earlier, his hands were untied and the dildo was yanked out bringing a loud gasping moan from Xanders sore throat.

Ardeth licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Xander was lying prone on the bed, his arms flung out beside him, his hands tangling in the sheets. His beautiful long legs were bent at the knee and spread, allowing Ardeth to see the hole just begging to be filled again. With a groan of pleasure he lubed his cock and slowly started pushing into the whining boy. He stopped, panting, when he was fully sheathed in the tight space. He looked down at the blazing eyes of his boy. He growled at the lustful and pleading brown eyes, and kissed the swollen lips that part for his questing tongue.

Xander keened and sucked on the tongue that seemed to be trying to devour him from the inside out, not that he minded. After a moment or two Xander started to get impatient and threw his head back and arched into the hard body, trying to get the man to move!

With a groan, Ardeth broke the kiss and attacked the bared neck as he started to pound into the lovely boy beneath him. It didn't take long for Ardeth to reach his peak; he quickly took the ring off the desperate man and watched as he came without a single touch to his member.

Xander silently screamed as he bent off the bed. Pleasure seemed to fill his mind and invade his body as he was finally allowed to cum. He didn't know for how long he was in the throes of passion just that in was prolonged when Ardeth released into him. The feeling of the hot liquid was the last thing he felt as he fell into the waiting, blissful darkness.

DREAM

Xander looked around and smiled, he was floating above Willow. He knew it was a dream and he was glad he got to see his best friend. He listened as Willow started talking to her pet cat.

"I hope Xander found a place he could belong," She whispered, petting the purring animal. "The spell I used will make sure he is taken care of and loved." With that said she turned off the lights and started to make her way out of the room.

Xander smiled, "Thanks Willow." He whispered as he faded, never noticing the small smile that graced the witch's lips. "You're welcome Xander."

END DREAM

Xander awoke and groaned, he was tied up again, only this time his hands were tied above his head and his legs were tied spread out for easier access. He shuddered when a familiar feeling went through him, the vibrating dildo was back. He opened his eyes when he heard a faint chuckle and saw Ardeth standing above him playing with the remote.

"Ready for another round, my dear Bed slave," Ardeth asked as he turned the contraption up to its highest level causing a gasping scream to leave the feeling.

Xander was desperately kissed when he yelled out, "Yes Master, Please!" He groaned when he felt the dildo once more pulled out and Ardeths amazing cock filling him again. His last thought before falling into the pleasure was, 'Something tells me I'm going to like being Ardeths bed slave!'


End file.
